FaLsA ReAlIdAD
by Xpick
Summary: Detrás de toda esa vida color de rosa que le pintaban sus padres había un gran secreto que Tomoyo no sabía … Eriol buscará vengar a sus padres… y que mejor presa que la Princesita Daidogi… Dejen RR


**Falsa Realidad**

**Por Xpick**

**Sumary:** detrás de toda esa vida color de rosa que le pintaban sus padres había un gran secreto que Tomoyo no sabía … Eriol buscará vengar a sus padres… y que mejor presa que la Princesita Daidogi… la traición , el engaño, el odio , la tortura y el amor se convertirá en la mas dulce mezcla en esta historia .. dejen RR

**Todos son personajes de Clamp., Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece…**

Era primavera.. las rosas estaban en su mayor esplendor mientras que el sol brillaba alegremente sobre el jardín de la gran mansión de los Daidogi, nada mas ni nada menos que la familia mas adinerada de todo Japón , sus emporios eran los mas poderosos , en ella habitaba la familia y los sirvientes todos ellos con caritas sonrientes, era algo perfecto, en sueño…

-Esta casa es una de las mas …-hablaba la reportera mientras de tras de la televisión había un joven ojiazul que miraba atentamente el programa

-aquí tenemos a los dueños de esta hermosa mansión, los empresarios mas poderosos de Japón Takedo y Sonomi Daidogi …

El gesto del ojiazul se enfrió

-como pueden ver esta es la vida que tenemos… es acogedora mas por nuestra hija, que siempre hemos querido que tenga lo mejor como todo padre…-hablaba Takedo mientras de tras de la televisión un Eriol Hiraguizawa sonreía astutamente

-así que de una vez dejo hacer conocer su secreto-Eriol miraba la fotografía de la hermosa joven que parecía en pantalla-pero como la prensa puede manipular a esta familia tan estupidamente-

Después de muchos problemas con la prensa y ciertas investigaciones que hicieron, se descubrió que Takedo y Sonommi tuvieron una hija hace 20 años, por razones lógicas quisieron que se tuviera en secreto , pero la prensa hizo tal escándalo que no quedo mas remedio que hacerla aparecer en los medios, sabian que era algo muy peligroso pero , desde que la joven Tomoyo regreso de Londres tuvieron muchos problemas…

-Eriol?-dijo el joven castaño que lo acompañaba –no piensas que esa chica es una pequeña venganza para Takedo

-Obviamente Shaoran, cuando entremos a la casa de los Daidogi nos ganemos la confianza, haré sufrir a Takedo y a Sonomi como lo hicieron con mis padres en su horrible mansión-Eriol seguía mirando la fotografía de la hermosa heredera de los Daidogi

-supongo que te acompañare..

-no parare hasta verla muerta , y hasta ver como sufren por la perdida de su pequeña princesita a que tanto cuidaron….

-bueno antes de que la mates la prestarás un rato – rió Shaoran –no puedes negar que es hermosa

-como la mansión, por fuera hermosa, pero por dentro todo un matadero?

-y si ella no es así

-todos lo Daidogi son así.. mételo en la mente y ninguno se salvará de mi

-oí que en esa casa están necesitando jardineros

-es un hecho mañana nos presentaremos

-esta bien Eriol.. Esta bien

-Decías?

Una hermosa jovencita de tan solo veinte años de cabello castaño se apresuraba a colocarle otro vestido a su patroncita

-te dije que el vestido era horrible Sakura!, a mi no me queda .. si quieres póntelo tu!!-decía una jovencita de la misma edad de ojos amatistas y de cabellos negros hermosos

-Tomoyo no seas exigente, sabes que!! Si quieres búscate tu un vestido-le tiró el vestido en la cara a la amatista

-Grrr!! Ya veras –Tomoyo agarró un cojín y se lo aventó- j aja ja, lo siento Sakura es que a veces me pongo muy exigente con los demás, tu mas que la criada y dama de compañía mía eres como mi hermana, no quise hablarte de ese modo

-eres todo una niña rica.. es la costumbre…

-creo que tienes razón… no lo voy a volver a hacer si?

-cállate y pruébate otro vestido quieres… tu eres mas mentirosa.. eso me dijiste hace dos horas…

-ups.. cierto.. ya este me gusta sabes que hoy tengo que lucir preciosa, hoy es mi presentación ante todo el país.. que emocionante

-bien por ti….

-vamos sakura, tu serás mi dama de compañía así que tendrás que lucir preciosa-Tomoyo miraba a su criada con un toque de lástima

Sakura ah sido una chica sufrida desde pequeña, su padre murió en un accidente de autos y su hermano fue asesinado mientras intentaba vengar a su padre, Saura quedo sola, y fue encargada a la señora Sonomi , como se hizo amiga rápidamente de Tomoyo tuvo preferencias, y no la trataban igual a los empleados, ella tampoco sabía sobre el pequeño secreto de los patrones…

Sakura miraba con fingida alegría a Tomoyo, al escuchar sus palabras

-gracias Tomoyo- Sakura pensó por un momento detestar a su amiga, mas por el egocentrismo que tenía al ser una niña rica, ya no era como antes….

Después de presentarse y ser aceptados Eriol y Shaoran estudiaban los alrededores de la casa cuando de pronto Takedo Daidogi se acercó a ellos

Eriol estudió al honorable señor- _asesino!_-pensó

Mientras Takedo miraba con curiosidad a los jóvenes nuevos… _jardineros?, pero eran muy elegantes para ser cierto.. bueno de repente no los han criado bien-_pensó

Al acercarse los dos jóvenes hicieron reverencia a su patrón

-muy buenas tardes jóvenes, son los nuevos jardineros?

-si señor, no merecemos estar trabajando en tan hermosa mansión-dijo Shaoran

-bueno quiero qu sepan que aquí el trabajo no es fácil… si no ponen de su parte y no reúnen lo necesario para permanecer.. . afronten las consecuencias-al decir esto Eriol enfrió la mirada…Takedo después de pronunciar esas palabras, sonrió malvadamente

-no creo que tenga quejas de nosotros señor, sabemos hacer muy bien nuestro trabajo,-Eriol enfrentó la mirada de Takedo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras

Takedo Sonrió ninguno de sus empleados se le había enfrentado y menos en el primer comentario con esa mirada..

-me gustas muchacho (Xpick: saooo!!) tu mirada es muy penetrante, tienes una manera de comunicarte esplendida, vamos a ver que hacemos contigo..-Takedo se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles de el jardín de la hermosa mansión

-Eres terrible…-Shaoran miraba a su amigo

-si todo sale como lo planeo, pronto dejaremos de ser jardineros para entrar a un rango mas alto en esta asquerosa sociedad-Eriol sonreía mirando a la dirección donde desapareció Takedo-esto recién comienza…

La mansión estaba arreglada con los mejores adornos el buffet surtido con los mas exquisitos manjares, invitados vestidos de gala y la prensa tratando de meter sus narices..

-Hoy es la ceremonia mas importante para la vida de mi hermosa hija, la tuve en secreto por 20 años y ahora se mostrará como lo que es un princesa…

Todo el publico miraba atento a las escaleras pues ella bajaría de alli con su dama de compañía como una quinceañera..

-Permítanme presentarle a mi hija…

-ya estas listo oye peor que princesa eres, tenemos que llegar a la presentación de la nenita esa-dijo Eriol en un tono molesto mientras que Shaoran terminaba de peinarse

-si ya estoy listo..-Dijo un apuesto Shaoran, los dos lucían ternos negros se veían apuestos llegaron a la fiesta justo a tiempo cuando Takedo pronunciaba

-Tomoyo Daidogi y su Dama de compañía Sakura Kinomoto

Dos jóvenes de belleza espectacular bajaban las escaleras la primera Tomoyo , lucía un vestido negro con un escote sensual y un hermoso moño que denotaba sus joyas carísimas su mirada era diferente a los de las demás , sus ojos amatistas brillaban ante las cámaras y las luces reflectoras era hermosa, un ángel , mientras atrás le seguía un joven esmeralda con un vestido cerezo, de cabello castaño , las dos estaban en su mayor esplendor…

La presa se volvió loca por captar a la señorita Daidogi

La princesa Saludaba a todos mientras que la dama de compañía solo atinaba a dar una sonrisa falsa

De pronto entre tanto saludo la "princesa" sintió un escalofrío tremendo.. de pronto sus ojos amatistas cruzaron miradas con unos ojos azules tan prepotentes, profundos, escalofriantes

_Esta sensación que me produce este joven.. quien es..-_la amatista lo seguía mirando

_Mi guerra acaba de comenzar-_Eriol puso una sonrisa macabra y luego volteó la mirada y miró a su amigos, que miraba encantado ala dama de compañía

Esa niña, pareciera estar triste- Shaoran le dice a Eriol , no dejaba de mirar a la joven

Sakura lo miraba peor bajaba siempre la mirada de vergüenza

-claro como no va a estar triste si la están torturando…

-pobre…-Shaoran seguía mirándola

Eriol volvió su mirada a la amatista que lo miraba extrañada le sonrió amablemente y ella nerviosamente le devolvió la sonrisa

La fiesta se desarrollaba con normalidad llegó la hora del brindis y las miradas se volvieron a encontrar

-Brindemos por la Princesa

Tomoyo alzó la copa al igual que todos las chocaron peor de pronto sintió el mismo escalofrío, buscó la mirada y el le alzó la copa en ademán de brindar, ella extrañada le devolvió el gesto..

-_serás una presa fácil, linda princesita…._

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola Hola…. Este una nuevo fic espero que les guste.. últimamente cuando no había gente en el trabajo lo empecé a escribir, mas adelante va a ver muchas sorpresas espero que dejen los RR por que de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de esta nueva historia También dejen RR en Hitomi ni Utusuru mono… pare seguirla , espero pasen buena semana y respondan bien a este nuevo Fic**

**Se despide de ustedes su amiguita Xpick**

**O.o**


End file.
